closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Paramount Pictures/Other
1914–1917 Paramount Pictures 1914.jpg|''The Squaw Man'' (1914) paramount 1914-the virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) Paramount1910sTheItalian.png|''The Italian'' (1915) cheat1915dvdr.jpg|''The Cheat'' (1915) Titolo.jpg|''Carmen'' (1915) 1917–1927 ParamountLate10s.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) sheik-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|The Sheik (1921) paramount1921 leapyear.jpg|''Leap Year'' (1921) paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) 1aa908778a78e2fc1aaa408f970c247d.png|''The Pride of Palomar'' (1922) fullsizeoutput_133a.jpeg|''Zaza'' (1923) 980891f7-90ef-4c06-bb25-d32d8fee501d.jpg|Adam's Rib (1923) Paramount1923.png|''The Covered Wagon'' (1923) MV5BOGRkMzgyODAtNmNlZC00NWU4LWE5ZGEtMmU2MWU0MDU3OTM0XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyMTE2NzA0Ng@@._V1_.jpg|Open All Night (1924) 8ad4010a-14c7-4548-bb5f-b707c3f25d11.jpg|Peter Pan (1924) a0253fc7-b759-4801-925c-e588de37f3d3.jpg|Grass (1925) db8697b0ffd0da30a7c9f4e8d3b2255a.png|''A Kiss for Cinderella'' (1925) Paramountpicturesnellgwynn1926.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Logo.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) variety-hd-movie-title.jpg|''Variety'' (1926) d5efa20f-8035-4249-bd3a-169a81221048.jpg|Beau Geste (1926) Vlcsnap-2012-12-17-20h05m02s246 zps39531013.png|''Fine Manners'' (1926) paramount1926-soisyouroldman.jpg|''So's Your Old Man'' (1926) fullsizeoutput_1345.jpeg|''The Pony Express'' (1926) c745b798-9118-4749-b2c7-bf3a86b939d5.jpg|The Lucky Lady (1926) KidBoots.png|''Kid Boots'' (1926) Untitled 4.png|''Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'' (1926) you-never-know-women-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|''You Never Know Women'' (1926) YOUD_B_SURPISED-0.jpg|''You'd Be Surprised'' (1926) 4ca9e914-58cf-4378-86a5-3b7e6c8dc5c9.jpg|''The Sorrows of Satan'' (1926) old-ironsides-blu-ray-movie-title.jpg|''Old Ironsides'' (1926) paramount presents ufa.JPG|''Metropolis'' (1927) Paramount 1915.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) 1927–1968 fullsizeoutput_1338.jpeg|''Hotel Imperial'' (1927) morocco-movie-title.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) sotc-cd-02.jpg|''The Sign of the Cross'' (1932) Paramount 1933-presents.png|''Duck Soup'' (1933) dfl-el-03.jpg|''Design for Living'' (1933) Paramount Presents (1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramountpicturesdancingonadime1940.jpg|''Dancing on a Dime'' (1940) Paramount Logo intro.jpg|''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m08s167.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m51s018.png|''Rhythm on the Ranks'' (1941) 87aebd04a9716888ef47dc19b4de70cc.jpg|''Take a Letter, Darling'' (1942) 1ac896319465fa74f2940dde4a7c679a.jpg|''Star Spangled Rhythm'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m38s016.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) Paramount 1942 Tulips Shall Grow t670.jpg|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m51s089.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m15s459.png|''Mr. Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m17s929.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m13s687.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m01s302.png|''And to Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m01s037.png|''Tubby the Tuba'' (1947) paramount_georgepal1947_datewithduke.jpg|''Date with Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m01s491.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-3.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) Paramount Sports in Action 1961.jpg|''Sports in Action'' (1960) 1927–1930 Paramount1926.jpg|It (1927) Cod-fl-01.jpg|Children of Divorce (1927) 19ab22c0-eddf-4403-b8d8-4ee76b877ea1.jpg|Special Delivery (1927) 5341682e6bec2e67437302c5cf282a9a.png|Nevada (1927) Wings-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|''Wings'' (1927) F2f9b24f-e620-4407-ba66-6cf3ed50f22e.jpg|''Underworld'' (1927) 9948f40f-8ea4-49d1-bfdb-9ea4b15d36a6.jpg|Hula (1927) 2c73245e-c25a-432f-a210-424ce6d2d4a8.jpg|Barbed Wire (1927) Get your man 1927.png|Get Your Man (1927) Lc-jvs-01.jpg|The Last Command (1928) Adc496d4-773c-4f4c-b3ff-2356c83d6cf0.jpg|Doomsday (1928) 6a7ff1d3-bf9c-46db-ac5a-aab3af5dd471.jpg|Feel My Pulse (1928) b3f21685-14b9-4787-bf26-36860f922c8f.jpg|Hot News (1928) Docksparamount28.png|The Docks of New York (1928) Bol-ww-01.jpg|Beggars of Life (1928) 2e9df3d9-0d0d-42f4-a851-d142b2f07b56.jpg|The Wedding March (1928) logo67.jpg|Manhattan Cocktail (1928) c0c3c600-ec39-4b51-bf58-5f6538f9b6b6.jpg|The Canary Murder Case (1929) Paramount1930Color.jpg|Redskin (1929) E924159a-a6ae-4efc-954d-b48e8fc87f8d.jpg|Chinatown Nights (1929) 54ea4ee8-fc51-433a-8c50-c09d8bfb8436.jpg|The Letter (1929) 5497b693-9410-4479-a3b0-bea28322e55c.jpg|Nothing But The Truth (1929) 509082bb-b139-44ac-ac8b-d54d3929b669.jpg|The Hole in the Wall (1929) f01f7037-4cdf-4496-9c51-02a71c0086dd.jpg|The Studio Murder Mystery (1929) B64f5ba5-bb03-4474-b74f-87de2f231656.jpg|Thunderbolt (1929) C-js-01.jpg|The Cocoanuts (1929) 4ae7dbf4-e9fb-4f90-a208-641da71379d2.jpg|The Greene Murder Case (1929) TheDanceOfLifeParamountLogo.png|The Dance of Life (1929) Ce22552d-f9ac-4300-9e09-effdad0742aa.jpg|The Virginian (1929) de575583-e126-4bde-bcbb-e29092e2c52f.jpg|Behind the Make-Up (1930) 1927-1928 (Release) Paramount1927aRelease.png|The Kid Brother (1927) speedy-paramount-logo.jpg|Speedy (1928) 1929–1931 PARAMOUNT_1929_t500x443.jpg Paramount1928.jpg 295dd006-f263-44a6-93fc-d800e6269eab.jpg|The Saturday Night Kid (1929) e0d322e5-ae65-401b-9ffb-76a12caaee1e.jpg|Applause (1929) db2232aa-27dc-46d3-9e3d-c590db1ffb1b.jpg|Street of Chance (1930) b065fe4f-2702-4109-af2e-67f251b2bfcb.jpg|Slightly Scarlet (1930) d36ced11-120e-4422-80e2-29093f61e4b0.jpg|Sarah and Son (1930) 7a0af60c-cca3-490f-ab85-5228bfbcdd59.jpg|Ladies Love Brutes (1930) adcb430d-e4f5-4bbd-9ee0-5809c3379d9f.jpg|Young Man of Manhattan (1930) Paramount_Pictures_1930_Logo.jpg|With Byrd at the South Pole (1930) ac-vh-01.jpg|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) Paramount1928Color.jpg|Follow Thru (1930) 25bf74c1-8a60-4a76-8d58-f344b5f4f15f.jpg|Playboy of Paris (1930) eba67ffb-bcb9-4490-b645-b561615f550c.jpg|Laughter (1930) m-jvs-01.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) 15cecb396c796b9c5a96b490702ea7f2.jpg|Stolen Heaven (1931) 15cecb396c796b.jpg|Honor Among Lovers (1931) 1929–1931 (Release & Program) Paramount1929a.jpg|Welcome Danger (1929) 0b84956a-1f2e-4b9a-87ff-4c3813198deb.jpg|Feet First (1930) Paramount1931_housethatshadowsbuilt-end.jpg|The House That Shadows Built (1931) 1931–1936 Paramount 1931.jpg 26c82019-f479-44b7-bac7-d1e5060e0be9.jpg|Man of the World (1931) d-jvs-01.jpg|Dishonored (1931) title smiling lieutenant PDVD_003.jpg|The Smiling Lieutenant (1931) mb-nm-02.jpg|Monkey Business (1931) 384f347f-532b-4e74-91dd-afdc462bcb4c.jpg|24 Hours (1931) DJAMH_Paramount.jpg|Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1932) logo24.jpg|One Hour with You (1932) se-jvs-01.jpg|Shanghai Express (1932) Paramount$1,000,000_Man.png|Million Dollar Legs (1932) datd-mg-01.jpg|Devil and the Deep (1932) Paramount_1932_Horse_Feathers_t670.jpg|Horse Feathers (1932) Paramount_'Love_Me_Tonight'_Opening.jpg|Love Me Tonight (1932) bv-jvs-01.jpg|Blonde Venus (1932) sotc-cd-01.jpg|The Sign of the Cross (1932) iiham-01.jpg|If I Had a Million (1932) fta-fb-01.jpg|A Farewell to Arms (1932) Paramount_'Madame_Butterfly'_Opening.jpg|Madame Butterfly (1932) Shedonehimwrongparamount.png|She Done Him Wrong (1933) sos-rm-01.jpg|The Song of Songs (1933) 35c84e1b-6537-42cb-a72b-295ec1ee8bf3.jpg|Supernatural (1933) 8a1652a7-7e2f-4ec7-8431-686ed491af46.jpg|Jennie Gerhardt (1933) f459b5bd-6fb7-40f4-94d2-cb46273c6533.jpg|I'm No Angel (1933) ds-lm-02.jpg|Duck Soup (1933) aiw-nm-02.jpg|Alice in Wonderland (1933) dfl-el-02.jpg|Design for Living (1933) logo14.jpg|Four Frightened People (1934) logo87.jpg|Death Takes a Holiday (1934) se-jvs-02.jpg|The Scarlet Empress (1934) bf3c35fc89662efe6e72ee5c92d4b765.png|Now and Forever (1934) c-cd-03.jpg|Cleopatra (1934) GFGKHFKHL79348735ghkHKIY.jpg|The Lives of a Bengal Lancer (1935) rorg-lm-03.jpg|Ruggles of Red Gap (1935) diaw-jvs-03.jpg|The Devil Is a Woman (1935) eee4b085-928e-4e47-beed-36c32b3ab7fb.jpg|Two for Tonight (1935) The_Crusades_(1935).jpg|The Crusades (1935) 1932–1936 (Release) PARAMOUNT_1932_THE_DENTIST_t500x441.jpg|The Dentist (1932) eb7ef8e0-f72b-4ec0-a41d-6caa6fb0900a.jpg|Movie Crazy (1932) 06bad0a1-2277-4f16-a04c-55a81ce01cea.jpg|M (US, 1933) 48bfb9e0-2842-4f76-8f46-f7dede3c9350.jpg|The Scoundrel (1935) eef3b8b9-cd97-480f-8eed-12782448f640.jpg|Hop-a-Long Cassidy (1935) 9286ed14-9c7f-4ec9-90e4-b629e16f2c41.jpg|Bar 20 Rides Again (1935) ParamountRelease1936.jpg|Call of the Prairie (1936) e680f9b7-c9b7-440d-9b1a-761d5c06c0c6.jpg|Three on the Trail (1936) bc6771e5-44e1-4e9f-8f84-c71615a505a5.jpg|Heart of the West (1936) fabd3ff0-2a72-45a7-94b6-65d6a22b078a.jpg|Professor Beware (1938) 1934–1939 paramount popsci1a.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1935 876a3a7d21a5004b9ab69b74e0311a38.png Paramount1936.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1936 1935; 1936–1942 Paramount1936a.jpg Paramount1936.JPG Paramount_'Peter_Ibbetson'_Opening.jpg|Peter Ibbetson (1935) f176d331-7f1b-46c5-ba59-921b27bacb6e.jpg|Anything Goes (1936) Paramount 1936 The Milky Way2 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, A) paramount1936-themilkyway1.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, B) Klondike Annie.png|''Klondike Annie'' (1936) logo (1).jpg|Desire (1936) ece2097a-de29-4497-b3fc-4fe62befebab.jpg|Fatal Lady (1936) 34b70830-6478-4f31-96d8-aea0025961f5.jpg|Early to Bed (1936) eaac739c-3255-4308-943f-6faef7fa43fc.jpg|''Big Brown Eyes'' (1936) 04e5e900-5038-4447-9ed1-7843c178cf60.jpg|''Poppy'' (1936) 8e3efb47-8fb5-4815-9452-687a96554343.jpg|The General Died at Dawn (1936) c95c89d8-ad9e-43f1-aed6-66e13f264c20.jpg|The Big Broadcast of 1937 (1936) 9cd05f2b-1ab6-43bf-84a5-c8b412819f25.jpg|Trail Dust (1936) paramount1936-rare.png|''College Holiday'' (1936) Paramount_'The_Plainsman'_Opening.jpg|The Plainsman (1936) Paramount_'Internes_Can't_Take_Money'_Opening.jpg|Internes Can't Take Money (1937) Easy_Living_(1937).jpg|Easy Living (1937) mwft-lm-01.jpg|Make Way for Tomorrow (1937) a-el-01.jpg|''Angel'' (1937) 36bb8daf-65c4-4835-81b7-394b428a039f.jpg|Every Day is a Holiday (1937) 2d1ac43e-abdc-4943-bffd-89996cb10c1b.jpg|Wells Fargo (1937) 5977e44a-76b7-4fc7-97e7-b8b99463ce3b.jpg|The Buccaneer (1938) 30b2dbaa-009f-44ff-a840-313228a088f6.jpg|Cassidy of Bar 20 (1938) bew-el-01.jpg|''Bluebeard’s Eighth Wife'' (1938) 85881c93-8ae6-448b-a38a-04f167ca1efb.jpg|Heart Of Arizona (1938) c6df77db-3829-4e3d-87b2-8e887dcfa56e.jpg|College Swing (1938) Paramountextremleyrare1938mountain.jpg|''Give Me A Sailor'' (1938) 764579hjGHFK.jpg|Spawn of the North (1938) cde7ffa6-24c9-4999-8572-3f366a0aa647.jpg|In Old Mexico (1938) a6f7dd21-f7c0-4230-a14a-705c45237e1e.jpg|Tom Sawyer, Detective (1938) b29748be-26f9-44b8-91a3-dbcd67575921.jpg|Paris Honeymoon (1939) 2be670e1-6bd9-4289-af0d-e27266514f88.jpg|Sunset Trail (1939) 1936 B&W.jpg|''Leave Well Enough Alone'' (1939) 744c2dcc-307a-49c2-a3c2-22ac78b8f140.jpg|Cafe Society (1939) ac-jh-12.jpg|''Midnight'' (1939) 164411-20386-0.jpg|''Union Pacific'' (1939) dcc8e3ee-df07-4de8-80ba-42f330ec3236.jpg|The Star Maker (1939) bg-ww-01.jpg|''Beau Geste'' (1939) a9e5b83bad0bddb2bc02f8f8a045105a.jpg|Law of the Pampas (1939) d28349-3088.jpg|''The Cat and the Canary'' (1939) paramount 30s.jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) rtn-ml-01.jpg|''Remember the Night'' (1940) 19836d1e-2ca0-4e0a-8f68-00ab945a04bc.jpg|Santa Fe Marshal (1940) paramount1940-drcyclops.jpg|''Dr. Cyclops'' (1940) 241131e2-3d64-4fb7-9019-e66e18ca44ef.jpg|Typhoon (1940) 71454933-5a4f-404d-b2b3-6bee56c2b66b.jpg|Safari (1940) 568756GGIYLRHHn75.jpg|The Ghost Breakers (1940) Untamed_(1940).jpg|Untamed (1940) 769GHIKGHIDFL7935.jpg|The Great McGinty (1940) 03cbcd4c497a45a254a19aec74feb448.jpg|''Rhythm on the River'' (1940) Paramount_'Christmas_in_July'_Opening.jpg|Christmas in July (1940) gGYIFHIGJGK&(5795.jpg|North West Mounted Police (1940) 6c0ff9d8-711b-4afb-a1c9-901ebf712f98.jpg|Second Chorus (1940) 8bb52614-f1e0-4caa-83a2-25e94a9b4cc3.jpg|Victory (1940) nmoho-ml-11.jpg|The Monster and the Girl (1941) 7846087640876GTUKFHbhh.jpg|The Lady Eve (1941) Caught_in_the-Draft_(1941).jpg|Caught in the Draft (1941) paramount 1941_3D.png|''Nothing But The Truth'' (1941) cf6d2780-0550-4596-a21a-9cbb8f7ea3f3.jpg|The Night of January 16th (1941) ca2f280c-b4f4-41fb-a43c-1b3960c6e2a0.jpg|Fly-by-Night (1942) 30b9bb5b-dbb7-4549-826a-0ed9a79228eb.jpg|Dr. Broadway (1942) 1942–1953 Paramount1940s.jpg d164411-10608.jpg|The Lady Has Plans (1942) 35364950-04a2-4687-ba6e-f88d8439b3a1.jpg|The Remarkable Andrew (1942) This_Gun_for_Hire_(1942).jpg|This Gun for Hire (1942) hi-ms-01.jpg|Holiday Inn (1942) Wake_Island_(1942).jpg|Wake Island (1942) matm-bw-01.jpg|The Major and the Minor (1942) 3af33d50-0883-4b6f-a549-19b75bb6c38b.jpg|Street of Chance (1942) gk-sh-01.jpg|''The Glass Key'' (1942) pbs-ps-01.jpg|The Palm Beach Story (1942) Paramount_Pictures_(2000cosercive).jpg|The Henry Aldrich Film Series (1942-1944) 18025d78-fc0c-4cc6-87f4-5909d579998f.jpg|No Time for Love (1943) Paramount1943blackandwhite.png|Let's Face It (1943) d28349-6383.jpg|Five Graves to Cairo (1943) logo911.jpg|''So Proudly We Hail!'' (1943) u-la-01.jpg|The Uninvited (1944) 50476cd50464e8446a1a5b24f5fef6c7.png|''Going My Way'' (1944) double-indemnity-movie-typography-01.jpg|Double indemnity (1944) 245a2583-1596-4834-92b0-d8c140d0daae.jpg|The Great Moment (1944) beb2331c-558e-4e4e-8425-8eefeccea3d8.jpg|Dark Mountain (1944) 26581d11-9dac-415e-aa4d-05d2d748bdad.jpg|Out of This World (1945) 5737c006-96d8-44de-9c41-6b59ab82d72d.jpg|Hollywood Victory Caravan (1945) The_Lost_Weekend_(1945).jpg|The Lost Weekend (1945) 992fe9ff-9d55-4267-ae4a-2c84b3a34488.jpg|The Stork Club (1945) 81757e8a-f509-4427-b78d-b05ad41f8f95.jpg|The Road to Utopia (1946) bd-gm-01.jpg|The Blue Dahlia (1946) d754a6641c22dc3055f557c532ed9676.jpg|The Well-Groomed Bride (1946) 260438ba6aad3622985bea2534f784b9.png|''The Strange Love of Martha Ivers'' (1946) Dear_Ruth_(1947).jpg|Dear Ruth (1947) logo2.jpg|Golden Earrings (1947) iwa-bh-01.jpg|''I Walk Alone'' (1947) bc-jf-01.jpg|The Big Clock (1948) ParamountCastle1948.png|Hatters Castle (1948) fa-bw-01.jpg|A Foreign Affair (1948) 547a2e73-e880-475d-ae28-1e2aa20755f6.jpg|Dream Girl (1948) FGIFHJL793565386.jpg|''So Evil My Love'' (1948) Paramount_'Sorry,_Wrong_Number'_Opening.jpg|''Sorry, Wrong Number'' (1948) 0ba10dcad473c5307f56f54ceff09a18.jpg|Sealed Verdict (1948) logo49.jpg|The Great Gatsby (1949) logo98.jpg|Rope of Sand (1949) The_Heiress_(1949).jpg|The Heiress (1949) ebefd396517f8de363a2e345d848631b.png|Chicago Deadline (1949) fotj-rs-01.jpg|''The File on Thelma Jordan'' (1950) nmoho-ml-01.jpg|No Man of Her Own (1950) ccu-ml-01.jpg|Captain Carey, U.S.A. (1950) sunset-blvd-paramount-logo.jpg|Sunset Boulevard (1950) Paramount_'The_Furies'_Opening.jpg|''The Furies'' (1950) us-rm-01.jpg|Union Station (1950) Dark_City_(1950).jpg|''Dark City'' (1950) 6dec0b68-5456-413c-8ab2-59a006363afc.jpg|''September Affair'' (1950) awd-la-01.jpg|Appointment with Danger (1951) aith-bw-01.jpg|''Ace in the Hole'' (1951) ParamountHereComestheGroom1950-1951.png|Here Comes the Groom (1951) mfs-nm-01.jpg|''My Favorite Spy'' (1951) ac-jh-01.jpg|The Atomic City (1952) fbad399a-2fa7-4751-b68f-b8d320d48c7e.jpg|Jumping Jacks (1952) 57c99b88-d16b-4f3c-bd03-0c2c5e7cfcc1.jpg|The Turning Point (1952) Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-21h56m13s206.png|''The Stooge'' (1952) dfda1cb5-6c7a-49b6-bd25-b9df4676196a.jpg|Off Limits (1953) s17-bw-01.jpg|''Stalag 17'' (1953) Paramount_logo_-_War_of_the_Worlds_1953.jpg|''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) e0e4700f-25dc-46da-90cc-7cea5874f9d3.jpg|Little Boy Lost (1953) ff-ir-01.jpg|Forever Female (1953) ten-commandments-paramount-logo.jpg|''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) chinatown-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|''Chinatown'' (1974) 1947–1953 (Release) Mfb-en-01.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) Untitled_2.png|''Road to Rio'' (1947) c49eea44-5c88-4dc7-b976-645640aa69e0.jpg|''The Caddy'' (1953) 1942–1945 Ba7bc413-53ae-412e-b286-d92172c402fa.jpg Paramount_1942-1946_BlackAndWhite.jpg Paramountpurchase42.jpg|''The Louisiana Purchase'' (1942) paramount42.jpg|''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) ed35ec2f9330880e23dc648413c605cc.jpg|''Beyond the Blue Horizon'' (1942) Bd58561e-709c-4395-80e2-e7ad118c4440.jpg|''Happy Go Lucky'' (1943) Paramount1943-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) 2bd08592-2ba4-4d62-9c8a-969c58d5b2a0.jpg|''Riding High'' (1943) Logo50.jpg|''The Story of Dr. Wassell'' (1944) 469hGJFHKF.jpg|''Frenchman's Creek'' (1944) Paramount1945color.jpg|''Bring on the Girls'' (1945) 1944–1951 Paramount1950-color.JPG|Color version paramount44.jpg Paramount_Pictures_1949.jpg GW376H282.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) fullsizeoutput_1340.jpeg|''Incendiary Blonde'' (1945) Paramount 1946 The Virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) c-jf-01.jpg|''California'' (1947) d28349-14757.jpg|The Perils of Pauline (1947) Desert_Fury_1947.jpg|Desert Fury (1947) Untitled 8.png|''Unconquered'' (1947) c43bfede-8884-43ea-8f7a-286fc5d358b6.jpg|Albuquerque (1948) Paramount_'The_Emperor_Waltz'_Opening.jpg|The Emperor Waltz (1948) WkIiW0vswx_V_xM-XiRwMw261739.png|''Whispering Smith'' (1948) 6382756c-dcd0-40c5-8bda-630f4642d563.jpg|The Paleface (1948) 9zbquwpsckk1hsV2QSXVOg332464.png|''A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court'' (1949) d28349-18491.jpg|Streets of Laredo (1949) Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg|El Paso (1949) sad-cd-01.jpg|''Samson and Delilah'' (1949) Paramount1950PatFrench.jpg|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) 3290e976-e8b9-47bd-a01f-05a2a8b34489.jpg|Let's Dance (1950) 5cddc70853a61dcc86e2c3007c6d3527.png|''Branded'' (1950) e409fa93d1edf4d60594356eb74fa5a8.png|''Quebec'' (1951) f51380a3629702bb96c2ca7d2efd68e2.jpg|''The Last Outpost'' (1951) Paramoe.jpeg|''The Great Missouri Raid'' (1951) 1951–1954 ParamountWhenWorldsCollide.png|''When Worlds Collide'' (1951) sc-bh-01.jpg|''Silver City'' (1951) 57276fa83eb76d6752c7a725b727571e.png|''Hong Kong'' (1952) Zwf6ueHE-1qZb9KKnZnrrw386093.png|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) drg-bh-01.jpg|''Denver & Rio Grande'' (1952) 2d2a85e5-40a3-44e9-b6d2-f1d676dd71bc.jpg|Son of Paleface (1952) cg-el-01.jpg|Caribbean Gold (1952) paramount 1952.jpg|''Road to Bali'' (1952) IMG_E5079.JPG|''Tropic Zone'' (1953) 8da7275d-eedf-4b53-9e5e-d98962abd49f.jpg|The Stars Are Singing (1953) paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) a273d42d-ae7e-40a2-bf0d-524c233770f5.jpg|The Vanquished (1953) pe-jh-01.jpg|Pony Express (1953) h-gm-01.jpg|''Houdini'' (1953) f9bfca1e-b2d4-425f-9af8-0ccb5de227d6.jpg|Botany Bay (1953) paramountherecomegirls.png|''Here Comes The Girls'' (1953) Paramount 1954 Girls of Pleasure Island.png|''Girls of Pleasure Island'' (1954) Paramount50sDuckman RoadToDendron.PNG|''Duckman'' - "The Road to Dendron" (1996) 1953–1975 ParamountLandscape.jpg|Original matte painting by Jan Domela 1953–1954 Paramount Pictures 1953.jpg Paramount1954-bw.jpg 702173b8-e559-46cf-858f-9e2ca69d186f.jpg|''Sangaree'' (1953, A) NAr8-SpJ22OH7Ncj-JTqNw268207.png|''Sangaree'' (1953, B) A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg|''Those Redheads from Seattle'' (1953) 1c65b396-7146-4499-925d-6a78ac7a41bb.jpg|Flight to Tangier (1953) b183e30f-13f1-4eda-8028-afd7a22c3a36.jpg|Cease Fire (1953) Paramount_Pictures_3-D_1953_('Money_from_Home'_Opening_Variant).jpg|''Money from Home'' (1953) logo54.jpg|The Naked Jungle (1954) 3fb5e2d7d67c53bdd00f7ee24dddaa8d.png|''Red Garters'' (1954, A) BZWl6ROOeZXtKV_bHlEIZg56881.jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954, B) Screenshot_2015-12-09-17-31-59_(4)_kindlephoto-54193702.jpg|''Elephant Walk'' (1954) logo99.jpg|''Secret of the Incas'' (1954) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m26s113.png|''Living It Up'' (1954) 0e11f3c9-8fac-477c-989b-04d0ee5b9598.jpg|About Mrs. Leslie (1954) logo53.jpg|Sabrina (1954) and The Country Girl (1954) logo90.jpg|The Bridges at Toko-Ri (1954) 2bfd5500-41d2-4b22-8b5a-52e3401da926.jpg|''Popeye'' (1980) 1954–1968 Paramount_Pictures_(1954).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1964).jpg 62baa71aa18825fced1cdfb3382898ee.png Paramount61.jpg Paramount_Pictures_VistaVision.png|''White Christmas'' (1954) logo6.jpg|''3 Ring Circus'' (1954) sac-am-01.jpg|''Strategic Air Command'' (1955) rfc-nr-01.jpg|''Run for Cover'' (1955) 27265c9b-c960-4dfa-814f-2ea7e61f024e.jpg|''We're No Angels'' (1955) tcat-ah-01.jpg|''To Catch a Thief'' (1955) logo123.jpg|''The Desperate Hours'' (1955) Artists_and_Models_(1955).jpg|''Artists and Models'' (1955) 4dd8dc08-7d8e-4ddc-bf00-ee76db120a7e.jpg|''The Birds and the Bees'' (1956) a87ea02e-161a-4703-a29c-e09cd0d318e0.jpg|''The Vagabond King'' (1956) m-ed-01.jpg|''The Mountain'' (1956) f51dcc15-6d35-4713-a59e-3790e0dbcfca.jpg|''The Rainmaker'' (1956) logo321.jpg|''Three People Violent'' (1957) 8eec2bcf-1f28-462f-9906-d89e86dbdac3.jpg|''Funny Face'' (1957) gatokc-js-01.jpg|''Gunfight at the O.K. Corral'' (1957) f9c8e89bbff2165fa13b9ef108dc4fc2.jpg|''Omar Khayyam'' (1957) 0470a4e11b6e87906aa2fb0442cfb5e8.png|''The Colossus of New York'' (1958) sc-ja-01.jpg|''The Space Children'' (1958) d28349-10338.jpg|''King Creole'' (1958) rabb-ft-01.jpg|''Rock-a-Bye Baby'' (1958) 058e37a0-5b3e-471f-a759-c3388e4e17c2.jpg|''I Married a Monster From Outer Space'' (1958) buccaneer-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|''The Buccaneer'' (1958) logo111.jpg|''The Black Orchid'' (1958) t-np-01.jpg|''The Trap'' (1959) h-mc-01.jpg|''The Hangman'' (1959) dguts-nt-01.jpg|''Don't Give Up the Ship'' (1959) e08f2187-0882-4e23-b240-0868df7c4393.jpg|''Career'' (1959) j-mf-01.jpg|''The Jayhawkers!'' (1959) vtasp-nt-01.jpg|''Visit to a Small Planet'' (1960) 06c1f3ec-baab-43cc-ad78-ec7eb87fea7e.jpg|''Heller in Pink Tights'' (1960) 20fd4fc7-75cd-4566-8eb1-46d8478e3be3.jpg|''Walk Like a Dragon'' (1960) 6a6b339d-5285-49f9-a537-2c3422de4c10.jpg|G.I. Blues (1960) b8a7df7b-ef51-4af3-a2ed-a2127f14fd5b.jpg|All in a Night's Work (1961) Screen_Shot_2017-12-02_at_12.15.10_PM.png|''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) 4c13d2c0-40be-4937-9ed8-0294b3ece799.jpg|''Blue Hawaii'' (1961) tlb-jc-01.jpg|Too Late Blues (1962) hifh-ds-01.jpg|''Hell is for Heroes'' (1962) iom-ft-01.jpg|It’s Only Money (1962) Screen_shot_2016-01-18_at_11.59.06_AM.png|A Girl Named Tamiko (1962) d28349-5220.jpg|''Donovan's Reef'' (1963) wmts-ft-01.jpg|''Who’s Minding the Store?'' (1963) e0ca4a01-7406-441d-9b84-7d697a27284e.jpg|''The Carpetbaggers'' (1964) paramount_61.jpg|''Lady in a Cage'' (1964) wlhg-ed-01.jpg|''Where Love Has Gone'' (1964) h-gd-01.jpg|''Harlow'' (1965) spy-who-came-in-from-the-cold-paramount-logo.jpg|''The Spy Who Came in from the Cold'' (1965) st-sp-01.jpg|The Slender Thread (1965) notg-jp-01.jpg|''The Night of the Grizzly'' (1966) b6b04d56-bafb-487c-820c-a9b700768efe.jpg|''The Psychopath'' (1966) Paramount1960s.jpg|''Nevada Smith'' (1966) aoaq-jd-01.jpg|''Assault on a Queen'' (1966) 8ce9f698-9015-4c62-9f6c-0ba63a7f0d92.jpg|The Idol (1966) 4616031a-769c-4628-9b61-ab1c295f9d12.jpg|''Alfie'' (1966) 0b26d948-313b-44fb-aa73-55a4f396e884.jpg|''Waco'' (1966) GW466H197.jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' (1966) e7d516cb-b601-410d-9904-25644e212a40.jpg|The Swinger (1966) d28349-5604.jpg|''The Vulture'' (1967) c2fa2123-a86d-43be-bdad-8b5c6355b53f.jpg|''Barefoot in the Park'' (1967) ed-hh-01.jpg|''El Dorado'' (1967) 785cb076cceb816b56abe5f428fa21b9.jpg|''The Busy Body'' (1967) and Fort Utah (1967) c3c41bb3-53d0-43ab-b104-7e176bbe90b1.jpg|''Arizona Bushwhackers'' (1968) px-wc-01.jpg|''Project X'' (1968) Paramount_1968_Bylineless_monochrome.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) raiders-lost-ark-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) temple-doom-movie-screencaps.com-2.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) 3f90e3da-a110-48ec-91ed-47440e17721b.jpg|''Big Top Pee-Wee'' (1988) jT8fj4GmbmJlU4z7L8JR6A43130.jpg|''Tucker: The Man and His Dream'' (1988) indiana-jones-last-crusade-movie-screencaps.com-2.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) 1954–1966 (Release) Paramount54_color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount Paramount_Pictures_Release_(1955).jpg Paramount_Release_(1956).png Paramount_Pictures_Release_(1957).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1961).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1961)_a.jpg Paramount_(Space_Academy).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1966).jpg Paramount_Pictures_(1960s).jpg Paramountrelease.png|''Knock on Wood'' (1954) Paramount_1954-rearwindow.jpg|''Rear Window'' (1954) twh-ah-01.jpg|''The Trouble with Harry'' (1955) f26a4872-1386-4162-a9b3-e2f09610e193.jpg|''The Court Jester'' (1956) mwktm-ah-01.jpg|''The Man Who Knew Too Much'' (1956) 0VOM6x7FdsDRS8nJ-gk_Iw1090873.jpg|''War and Peace'' (1956) 83117137-dcdc-405b-ac71-d0b20980e551.jpg|''The Joker is Wild'' (1957) d28349-19680.jpg|''The Tin Star'' (1957) d442c634-e01e-494e-b837-806bab65702a.jpg|''Country Music Holiday'' (1958) d28349-772.jpg|''Another Time, Another Place'' (1958) v-ah-01.jpg|''Vertigo'' (1958) 2fa7a6e4-5ec1-4be1-99d3-a442ac876b09.jpg|''The Blob'' (1958) Paramount+Pictures+1958+-+The+Tempest.jpg|''Tempest'' (1959) f0db7fb4-804c-47bd-97db-587a64bf4eea.jpg|''The Man Who Could Cheat Death'' (1959) 64e6b6b7-040f-4672-8450-c4c9f7342742.jpg|''Tarzan's Greatest Adventure'' (1959) 87bab01b-3e91-4841-a303-bb62ec75eb5a.jpg|''The Big Night'' (1960) 99663003-f20a-45a6-ad6a-6675e396be9d.jpg|''Five Branded Women'' (1960) 567483e9fdfdc615a7b31392b8815cd6.png|''A Touch of Larceny'' (1960) d5f1a482-db3e-498f-8f52-b5fa15e768ef.jpg|''Chance Meeting'' (1960) 7cb53b958a2900709dac8103c35a8bd7.jpg|''The Savage Innocents'' (1960) fb5b0d0ff9f6ab3b40aaa640136ecd21.jpg|''Psycho'' (1960) 55f927f1-b563-4235-9e15-7fcdaf44c332.jpg|''It Started in Naples'' (1960) f9dea4a9-7150-4115-8b10-da6196bcb4c6.jpg|''Cinderfella'' (1960) one-eyed-jacks-paramount-logo.jpg|''One Eyed Jacks'' (1961) 8f66c28e80ce2dc74347272b37c9e95a.png|''The Errand Boy'' (1961) The_Man_Who_Shot_Liberty_Valance.png|The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance (1962) h-hh-01.jpg|''Hatari!'' (1962) 7005f0a7-7fc1-4893-bf9b-a2dd5e435442.jpg|Who's Got the Action? (1962) pdc-gm-01.jpg|Papa's Delicate Condition (1963) d28349-9008.jpg|Hud (1963) np-jl-01.jpg|''The Nutty Professor'' (1963) Screen_shot_2016-01-18_at_11.57.32_AM.png|Come Blow Your Horn (1963) bf4cacc2-3ed7-4267-be37-9dacd7911da7.jpg|Fun in Acapulco (1963) 7fabba95-227e-476b-a305-bbf96f84a23c.jpg|Who's Been Sleeping In My Bed? (1963) 3sEU8sbARcFmNjRPnkVFig212965.png|''Zulu'' (1964) 751cc44e2cf590d34c0260e0c89af43b.jpg|The Fall of the Roman Empire (1964) Ipv4IXKyALRq_hia2jo4qQ1106943.jpg|Son of Captain Blood (1964) 305c2448-d43e-4355-ac2c-a87edb0da63e.jpg|Robinson Crusoe on Mars (1964) d28349-9331.jpg|In Harm's Way (1965) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|The Crack in the World (1965) 489226f2-b5b7-411f-9581-a6e5c25cafa4.jpg|The Family Jewels (1965) 5ce88bfa-c60b-4ced-a460-d66a5aa45c7b.jpg|Town Tamer (1965) 3f25f2ee-435a-496d-9fe5-265afad355b1.jpg|''Judith'' (1966) naked-prey-paramount-pictures-logo.jpg|''The Naked Prey'' (1966) a038c49a-59af-436a-95a3-d0476d6d3494.jpg|''Fever Heat'' (1968) 1968–1974 Paramount1968offcenter.jpg Paramountpictures1973.jpg Paramountpictures1973widescreen.jpg Paramountpictures1973a.jpg Paramount 1968 Registed trademark.jpg Paramount Pictures 191919191.jpg Ca552572ede9b232417c732d423c2d68.png|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) 0807847a47b7118c39e81449770e7121.png|''Tarzan and the Jungle Boy'' (1968) 65a3c9fa766b9d5ab193316db94fdfe8.png|''Buckskin'' (1968) 5cardstud.png|''5 Card Stud'' (1968) Vlcsnap-2018-04-05-15h33m46s758.png|''Rosemary's Baby'' (1968) paramount 1968-if.jpg|''If...'' (1968) Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) iPFoB5OT6U-YxXX7f4IvgQ27124.jpg|''Targets'' (1968) vr-bk-01.jpg|''Skidoo'' (1968) cb813669-3916-40a2-bb14-dc7edf612f5f.jpg|''Up Tight'' (1968) r-bk-01.jpg|''Riot'' (1969) f864066effd984beb9a0223e001e208d.jpg|''The Assassination Bureau'' (1969) 7c8598df02b1f4f2b859e27268db25a9.png|''Goodbye, Columbus'' (1969) Where's_Jack_(1969).png|''Where's Jack?'' (1969) Paramount Pictures logo 1968 a.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) 230d262e08a8ad4dd3b55123c3f303c0.jpg|''My Side of the Mountain'' (1969) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-04h11m38s85.png|''Seven in Darkness'' (1969) sc-ap-01.jpg|''The Sterile Cuckoo'' (1969) mc-hw-01.jpg|''Medium Cool'' (1969) 884a0847c856991d87768cbbf51f02e9.jpg|''The Italian Job'' (1969) 92beaa5508432046fb8da1b91876017f.jpg|''Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies'' (1969) 2dcfb9a5-48c2-4030-b195-0f270c617369.jpg|''Quarantined'' (1970) 560b7ab8-aca2-4a29-9008-2fcf046a0b07.jpg|''Tell Me That You Love Me, Junie Moon'' (1970) e1a5e185-f7b8-4dca-881e-404a76338909.jpg|''WUSA'' (1970) 80fd7108-a1ed-40d9-968f-625d3c733df2.jpg|''The Young Lawyers'' (TV, 1970-1971) 4a08e670-d17f-489d-9334-99846cc05254.jpg|''The Immortal'' (TV, 1970-1971) Untitled 29.png|''The Conformist'' (1970) 1fe7d207-a14d-46a0-a2d8-ce2f9eaf7606.jpg|''Norwood'' (1970) 05023cea-a659-4680-8867-6901c1aaa4fe.jpg|''Weekend of Terror'' (1970) Paramount_'Love_Story'_Opening.jpg|''Love Story'' (1970) DrCooksGardenVersion.png|''Dr. Cook's Garden'' (1971) c595dfeb-8713-4ef1-b49a-6b26e6756fac.jpg|''Friends'' (1971) C2e9860b-6663-432f-8047-1c3e6b324db3.jpg|''Unman, Wittering and Zigo'' (1971) 982a77fb-1484-4988-9395-d56a62ebe55e.jpg|''Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory'' (1971) paramount 1971-longstreet.jpg|''Longstreet'' (1971) d28349-15736.jpg|''The Red Tent'' (1971) 90ff967c-898d-4960-9fbe-617889e91185.jpg|''Let's Scare Jessica to Death'' (1971) f69127a3-0230-492d-9ed2-6a3c0ea94d27.jpg|''Such Good Friends'' (1971) e44e25c7-ccc5-40f8-90e8-1c2fdbc1771e.jpg|''Star Spangled Girl'' (1971) paramount 1972-godfather.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972) Paramount 1972 (Night of Terror).png|''Night of Terror'' (1972) Screenshot 2015-04-02 12.07.24.png|''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) c84470f8-ea9e-4228-bb7e-757e217e15fa.jpg|Bad Company (1972) Aad89ced-80c4-4ef1-a32a-0ec1f6fafff1.jpg|''The Devil's Daughter'' (1973) VZI9s7dkBcNPa8JIdjLKQA942365.jpg|''Save the Tiger'' (1973) Paramountpictures1973.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) Paramount 1968 bylineless B&W.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) 5ccb19c5-347b-44a9-95c6-b92591542e3f.jpg|''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) 9f161811-237e-44f5-a6d1-5358916eb18c.jpg|''Frankenstein and the Monster from Hell'' (1974) Paramount_'The_Parallax_View'_Opening.jpg|''The Parallax View'' (1974) Paramount 'Elizabethtown' Opening.png|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Paramount Classic 2007.png|''Zodiac'' (2007) crystal-skull-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) crystal-skull-movie-screencaps.com-4.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) 1970–1974 paramount1970.JPG|Alternate version with updated script text, circa 1970 paramount 1972-brothersunsistermoon.jpg|''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (1972) A2b72834-361f-4a7a-8a97-e932bf61a1a1.jpg|''Ash Wednesday'' (1973) and Man on a Swing (1974) 6ca33ddb-ace1-463c-a00e-e0b0f4b60012.jpg|''Daisy Miller'' (1974) GW497H279.jpg|''The White Dawn'' (1974) fc9324e0be3e369dfb4c73b35267ce2f.png|''Death Wish'' (1974) 1974–1975 paramount1974 ws.JPG|1974 variant with updated text paramount1974 (1).jpg|Open matte version paramount1974 (2).jpg 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png vlcsnap-2015-03-21-07h23m02s231.png paramount 1974 ws2.JPG|''Chinatown'' (1974) 3869ccec-ea2f-421c-99cd-b46c7259e017.jpg|''The Education Of Sonny Carson'' (1974) Ef164de0-0f66-4854-bf60-320258b13e2a.jpg|''Phase IV'' (1974) 2535ae180e1551d1470f76929bdee7cf.jpg|''Shanks'' (1974) thelittleprince.png|''The Little Prince'' (1974) 763ad586-7cea-4480-8ce8-697f68056f9c.jpg|''The Klansman'' (1974) f4422af8-39eb-4b88-af67-a2e732ab840a.jpg|''Murder on the Orient Express'' (1974, UK) e62b45313d41328f0bfa06ca60ee1ad2.png|''The Godfather Part II'' (1974) e01b1f88088e7efb49c6633b8822b79a.jpg|''Sheila Levine is Dead and Living in New York'' (1975) gkf9T97jN_89_b9WAOe4rw16369.jpg|Bug (1975) Paramount74 bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 37ee49cc41946e0750674e0d1ed330f6.png|''Once Is Not Enough'' (1975) 1975–1986; 2017 121.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 1.jpg|16:9 version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 HD 2.jpg|16:9 version 2 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 1.jpg|Scope version 1 Paramount Pictures 1975 Scope 2.jpg|Scope version 2 paramount1975.JPG Paramount Pictures (1970).png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-19h01m59s18.png 768965 1325900606776 500 283.png A gulf western paramount.png Paramount Widescreen A Gulfyedial.png Paramount 1975-mohogany.jpg|''Mahogany'' (1975) Hustle (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), Leadbelly (1976), and Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1977).png|''Hustle'' (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), and Leadbelly (1976) Paramount 1976-badnewsbears.jpg|''The Bad News Bears'' (1976) Paramount A Gulfy.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) Paramount1975WithNoRegisteredTrademark.jpeg|''Won Ton: The Dog Who Saved Hollywood'' (1976) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h26m13s93.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) 38a8b1b338750ed5c5a15599cebe73d3.png|''Lifeguard'' (1976) fcb51d9b94687c8e8227cd6beb760060.jpg|''Mikey & Nicky'' (1976) d7a4fcd74acea07de7dde0f6046a64b6.png|''Thieves'' (1977) d266bb9e405ed52a289d07d88ee1e476.jpg|''Islands in the Stream'' (1977) 9560fabd5710284edde97adea6a78c61.jpg|''Black Sunday'' (1977) paramount 1975-mrgoodbar.jpg|''Looking for Mr. Goodbar'' (1977) Paramount logos Racy.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!'' (1977) 021b74ca-7bcf-4182-8b94-02c61705e0e5.jpg|''Saturday Night Fever'' (1977) Pretty Baby (1978) Soooiony.jpg|''Pretty Baby'' (1978) Paramount 'Grease' Opening.png|''Grease'' (1978) Heaven Can Wait (1978) 12345.png|''Heaven Can Wait'' (1978) GW438H245Fuji.jpg|''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' (1978) Paramount 'Days of Heaven' Opening.png|''Days of Heaven'' (1978) Paramount 'Up in Smoke' Opening.png|''Up in Smoke'' (1978) Goin' South (1978) Part 1.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) GW466H348 American Hot Wax (1978).png|''American Hot Wax'' (1978) Then Warriors (1979).jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) Meatballparamount (1979).jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) Paramount 'North Dallas Forty' Opening.png|''North Dallas Forty'' (1979) 8gRmALyufgWNOz32MoU7yg20706.jpg|''Prophecy'' (1979) Starting Over (1979) NonParm.jpg|''Starting Over'' (1979) French Postcards (1979) Anparamount.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) Paramount 'Star Trek Motion Picture' Opening.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) Little Darlings (1980) Zoom FX.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) Serial (1980) Paramount Gulf.jpg|''Serial'' (1980) Paramount Friday the 13th Opening.png|''Friday the 13th'' (1980) Paramount Pictures 1980.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' (1980) Laughing Bunnies.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' in-film variant (1980) Urban Cowboy (1980) Paramount 21.png|''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) d28349-355.jpg|''Airplane!'' (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) Atlantic City (1980).png|''Atlantic City'' (1981) Paramount 'Friday the 13th Part II' Opening.png|''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) The Fan (1981).png|''The Fan'' (1981) Paramount 1981-dragonslayer.jpg|''Dragonslayer'' (1981) vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h45m34s51.png|''Paternity'' (1981) Student Bodies (1981).jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) REDS.jpg|''Reds'' (1981) Paramount 'Star Trek II' Opening.png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) Paramount 'Star Trek II' (2016 Reissue).png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982, 2016 reissue) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening.png|''Grease 2'' (1982) Paramount 'Grease 2' Opening (2018 Reissue).png|''Grease 2'' (1982, 2018 reissue) 89b1c3c8-158f-4541-bc92-8204d6ae7937.jpg|An Officer and a Gentleman (1982) Paramount Friday the 13th Part III.png|''Friday the 13th Part III'' (1982) The Sender (1982).jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) WhiteDog1982.PNG|''White Dog'' (1982) Screenshot 2015-08-15-15-42-22.png|''48 Hrs.'' (1982) Paramount-toonLandscape5copy2.png|''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) YfOAi20xZzZzzzzzZDabhiup.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) 4aedb894-0b45-45b8-874f-e89bc3e22412.jpg|''Baby It's You'' (1983) ba84cb1ab64b3f809527aeb57f7169ac.png|''Flashdance'' (1983) Paramount 1983 The Winds of War.png|''The Winds of War'' (1983) G-S0Q3qjZ5lZMTQGbavyXA88620.png|''The Man Who Wasn't There'' (1983) tRjHsQpfXKtkFvkYvRP4Cw140722.png|''Terms of Endearment'' (1983) Once Upon A Time In The West.png|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968, 1984 reissue) FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 1984 reissue) Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette.png|Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette Footloose (1984).jpg|''Footloose'' (1984) Star Trek III The Search For Spock (1984).png|''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) d28349-19826.jpg|''Top Secret!'' (1984) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop'' (1984) d28349-21488.jpg|''Witness'' (1985) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h35m23s4.png|''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' (1985, A) fd9ae44821ac3cf40a79bac20effc06b.jpg|''Rustlers Rhapsody'' (1985, B) 9717c76a-2501-4c86-91e4-66152f406110.jpg|''D.A.R.Y.L.'' (1985) Clue-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Clue'' (1985) Paramount Silver Bullet.png|''Silver Bullet'' (1985) Young Sherlock Holmes (1985).jpg|''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (1985) D9Nys7GVpbNxLkTJMsxWiQ113199.png|''Gung Ho'' (1986) d9aa3a37-de33-40ae-9ee9-1f1330087500.jpg|''Top Gun'' (1986) d28349-1236.jpg|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986) c678c533-54b5-4615-b9ad-4df5255a1f63.jpg|''The Whoopee Boys'' (1986) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee'' (1986) Children of a Lesser God (1986).jpg|''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' and The Golden Child closing (both 1986) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h02m51s224.png|''Warriors'' (2006, video game) OLDWERER.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) Image378.png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, A) 1986–2002 Viacom3.jpg|Original artwork by Dario Campanile 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount 75th Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1987-1988, Prototype).jpg paramount1987b.JPG Paramount Pictures 75th 100th Anivv.jpg Pakokwajirejo.jpg paramount1987 ws2.jpg The Golden Child (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Untitled 16.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) 8ef90048-66a6-42c8-9098-fb183a442c59.jpg|''Campus Man'' (1987) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop II' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop II'' (1987) Paramount 'The Untouchables' Opening.png|''The Untouchables'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h41m41s175.png|''Summer School'' (1987) Vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h00m52s156.png|''Back to the Beach'' (1987) Some Kind of Wonderful (1987).jpg|''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) 9vchPg01qCRFgvFBK0pgrg285587.png|''Hamburger Hill'' (1987) Paramount 'Fatal Attraction' Opening.png|''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) Paramount 'Planes, Trains and Automobiles' Opening.png|''Planes, Trains and Automobiles'' (1987) Paramount logo.svg|''Critical Condition'' (1987) Paramount 'Eddie Murphy Raw' Opening.png|''Eddie Murphy Raw'' (1987) 102d72f6-af0f-40e5-8550-00bcd057a81e.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927, 1987 reissue) a7193b8f-c67f-4076-800f-970fe46e23a0.jpg|''The Last Command'' (1928, 1987 reissue) 1988–1989 Paramount Pictures (1988).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h18m01s195.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-08h37m31s171.png Paramount Pictures (1988) (Fullscreen) 1.png Paramount Pictures (1988) (Fullscreen) 2.png Paramount 'She's Having a Baby' Opening.png|''She's Having a Baby'' (1988) d47bc201-53e6-49fb-be23-b1d172047a7d.jpg|''A New Life'' (1988) cff7b8a3-8d09-477a-8fbc-ae9847777e50.jpg|Plain Clothes (1988) fc3888aa-450b-4fe9-ad2f-6475c29695f9.jpg|''Permanent Record'' (1988) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee II' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee II'' (1988) Paramount 'The Presidio' Opening.png|''The Presidio'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Coming To America.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Paramount Friday the 13th Part VII The New Blood.png|''Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood'' (1988) Paramount 'The Accused' Opening.png|''The Accused'' (1988) 37047571-926b-4732-85c8-9d7032c2d436.jpg|U2 Rattle and Hum (1988) Scrooged (1988).png|''Scrooged'' (1988) 98438872699bf5e8725a6559ab4f8719.png|''The Naked Gun'' (1988) Paramount 'Pet Sematary' Opening.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) IMG_E5073.JPG|''The Experts'' (1989) Ab20468d50093e0463692dfa6a7067a4.jpg|''Major League'' (1989) Star Trek V The Final Frontier (1989).png|''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) Paramount Friday the 13th Part VIII Jason Takes Manhattan.png|''Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan'' (1989) 5c44c6e7-67b5-4b38-b629-f882b8959cc6.jpg|''Let It Ride'' (1989) e4b7c9df-9b9b-41b1-a68a-f2ebdf3f2049.jpg|''Shirley Valentine'' (1989) 1989–1995 Harlem Nights (1989).jpg Paramountearly1989.png 7e6d0eea393f71c4dcae629de57755dc.png Paramount Pictures (1990) 1.png Paramount Pictures (1990) 2.png 538db91d27c05e57b033a28a487adf79.png aijNfv 4IjTGfkl81hDYgQ232788.png|Bylineless version Paramount Pictures logo 1987-1989 Bylineless.png Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening A.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, A) Paramount 'Black Rain' Opening B.png|''Black Rain'' (1989, B) Paramount 'Fat Man and Little Boy' Opening.png|''Fat Man and Little Boy'' (1989) Paramount 'Harlem Nights' Opening.png|''Harlem Nights'' (1989) 353d1f28-1a6b-440c-be2c-97a05990c97e.jpg|''We're No Angels'' (1989) Paramount 'Internal Affairs' Opening.png|''Internal Affairs'' (1990) Paramount 'Flashback' Opening.png|''Flashback'' (1990) 9e6d0eea393f71c4dcae629de57755dc.png|''Hawks'' (1988, 1990 reissue) a211cb6cbbccfb71d09cc482f50def54.jpg|''The Hunt for Red October'' (1990) Paramount 'Tales from the Darkside' Opening.png|''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie'' (1990) 3546c26e-1895-4e1b-88e8-69b62f3350b6.jpg|''Another 48 Hrs.'' (1990) 08b34fe4-caff-41c6-8e80-9c85cbf617f9.jpg|''Days of Thunder'' (1990) Ghost (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' (1990) abe34ba9-83ff-40bb-b61b-caabdb2d5875.jpg|''Funny About Love'' (1990) 1256b395923b2b0348347e72bc671306.png|''Welcome Home, Roxy Carmichael'' (1990) 466f872d-f61f-4d54-b7e8-ba1cd961763d.jpg|''Graveyard Shift'' (1990) 54785b10-69c9-4429-a845-dd8f9d77717e.jpg|''Almost an Angel'' (1990) 10291d6c99a3fe5f4750c127d1b9eaf9.png|''The Godfather Part III'' (1990) 9bcf0ce8-2cc0-4a9c-9956-92c0294d5707.jpg|''He Said She Said'' (1991) 670e16f9-1c15-495d-9655-d6941d6c6d57.jpg|''The Perfect Weapon'' (1991) 27894a6d-0c1e-49cd-9d9b-88afbbd47fff.jpg|''True Colors'' (1991) ESzASpoTLLdAWuoCWjRfvg21180.jpg|''Soapdish'' (1991) 04b382bae10bef3c845f643216658f25.png|''The Naked Gun 2½: The Smell of Fear'' (1991) A05de9ca25677c7769659f646fe857fc.png|''Regarding Henry'' (1991) Paramount 'Dead Again' Opening.png|''Dead Again'' (1991) 09b4d7f7-8e7a-474c-867e-268d74020a70.jpg|''Stepping Out'' (1991) 468988f0-914a-43d6-a49f-9c5d60c71153.jpg|''Frankie & Johnny'' (1991) ba45a9ca-27c9-412e-a4a7-76647580f334.jpg|''The Butcher's Wife'' (1991) 4a391612-94cb-4b28-ad5c-056a49617188.jpg|''All I Want for Christmas'' (1991) bc3a247e-5540-4b89-ac71-48f2619b6036.jpg|''The Addams Family'' (1991) Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country (1991).png|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) Screenshot 20160930-151706.png|Videos On A Weeknight PSA (Promo, 1992) 7cd7cf21-7a0c-44ff-ac7d-1eea5117d356.jpg|''Juice'' (1992) Untitled 20.png|''Wayne's World'' (1992) 6626ca2e-40a2-4fb4-ab9e-2dd04bc906b5.jpg|''Ladybugs'' (1992) f3858097-c688-45e5-8c0f-38572861d695.jpg|''K2'' (1992) a7c5bbaef9b26500cd59e9d1a98daa58.png|''Patriot Games'' (1992) c9579e964a5e01f17ca87d292ed13f92.jpg|''Boomerang'' (1992) Paramount 'Cool World' Opening.png|''Cool World'' (1992) 6694540a-5428-471e-a86e-9bdadd6635a1.jpg|''Bébé's Kids'' (1992) Paramount 'Pet Sematary Two' Opening.png|''Pet Sematary Two'' (1992) d38f7c87-edcf-4dd7-a722-ee09a0cbaaf6.jpg|''School Ties'' (1992) 42TjJzd0 rt1vX7dY7gpIg694974.jpg|''1492: Conquest of Paradise'' (1992) 2c36a3e6-d52a-4216-ba07-e97f6ed03cc0.jpg|''There Goes the Neighborhood'' (1992) 44ebcf946776c9d4efa910e9569c7674.png|''Jennifer 8'' (1992) f87dd77d-e019-4131-9503-3fc2797345ee.jpg|''Leap of Faith'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h01m06s60.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1993) Ee7c3a25-5c30-43ad-a84f-07de483e0c3d.jpg|Star Trek: George Takei PSA (Promo, 1993) 65aeafc3-a213-4047-a1c0-0dff15c77eaf.jpg|''The Temp'' (1993) Indecent Proposal (1993).jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) 7d2963ea-be06-4373-8df9-856e410b50f5.jpg|''Sliver'' (1993) VKzr73ks3AjIIf5YhBpwug752320.jpg|''The Firm'' (1993) f3fa1edd-4267-49f4-867e-384e6aa996ca.jpg|''The Thing Called Love'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h44m37s156.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) 8fdb6c71-2d07-4377-ac17-8bd378bf4bf6.jpg|''Searching for Bobby Fischer'' (1993) 1e52b77e-2cc6-40c4-ba4d-7a7a55b2727f.jpg|Addams Family Values (1993) b5340e3a014dc6863c63f902337ebfe9.png|''Wayne's World 2'' (1993) e35de9ae-0192-4dc0-8daa-0395d42e12e3.jpg|''What's Eating Gilbert Grape'' (1993) Paramount Pictures A Gulf Companyyed.jpg 6a16ff99-c692-4798-8a67-7d9505a30fc0.jpg|''Intersection'' (1994) 0f4ba5d0-850a-4728-b0bc-1f838cf7dea5.jpg|''Blue Chips'' (1994) Star Trek Generations.png|''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) d0ec6c7d629e33efcf6e8913a8f752f9.png|''The Naked Gun 33 1⁄3: The Final Insult'' (1994) Paramount 'Beverly Hills Cop III' Opening.png|''Beverly Hills Cop III'' (1994) Screenshot (108).png|''Forrest Gump'' (1994) zkkbKx8UqWme9wnlSCIbzg715208.jpg|''Lassie'' (1994) c3d51784-c570-4e19-8470-f775a6632398.jpg|''Clear and Present Danger'' (1994) ba72ef0d-0119-4707-ad5b-e330b4c355ef.jpg|''Andre'' (1994) 62a27bdd-9576-4f0f-bd8d-dee2f6691747.jpg|''Milk Money'' (1994) ba8c3d15-735b-4642-8f89-7a4a9038a8f6.jpg|''Drop Zone'' (1994) c9ef9566-8f56-44b5-a98c-cd1e14409e8f.jpg|''Nobody's Fool'' (1994) edb6b664-265b-4acc-91ac-7fa38f5b1c90.jpg|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) (Paramount Communications version) Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1997, Paramount Television).png paramount artesonraju sophie denis.png 1995–1999, 2001 Paramount Pictures (1995) 8.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 9.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 7.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 4.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 1.png Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped variant -3.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 3.png vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m43s238.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 2.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m40s221.png Paramount 2007.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 6.png Paramount Pictures (1995) 5.png Grease (1978) 22222222.png vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m52s221.png|''Paramount Means Family Entertainment'' (Promo, 1995) Paramount 'The Brady Bunch Movie' Opening.png|''The Brady Bunch Movie'' (1995) 0e42a6dbbc965e7f1dc1f89faf62c398.jpg|''Congo'' (1995) Paramount 'Losing Isaiah' Opening.png|''Losing Isaiah'' (1995) f7d4ee3a-ece8-45cd-9160-45ead5f27879.jpg|''Jade'' (1995) 44bcaff0-d876-4e03-ab40-f83dce96ff40.jpg|''Vampire in Brooklyn'' (1995) Paramount 'Braveheart' Opening.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Image148.png|''Tommy Boy'' (1995) c436514c-ac57-46fd-8674-2c1a02d9bc73.jpg|Nick of Time (1995) Paramount 'Black Sheep' Opening.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) Paramount 'Primal Fear' Opening.png|''Primal Fear'' (1996) 60e14677-bf7d-4e5a-a8a2-dff3025dc1a6.jpg|Kids in the Hall: Brain Candy (1996) ParamountStarTrekFirstContact.png|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) Paramount 'Mission Impossible' Opening.png|''Mission: Impossible'' (1996) 1fe57cf93cade10d5dc5e917f7cc8970.jpg|''The Phantom'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h54m15s8.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) caw7Z5QQsk36y2xukQN0ig272868.png|''Escape From L.A.'' (1996) Paramount 'A Very Brady Sequel' Opening.png|''A Very Brady Sequel'' (1996) Paramount 'The Ghost and the Darkness' Opening.png|''The Ghost and the Darkness'' (1996) Paramount 'Thinner' Opening.png|''Thinner'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1996 reissue), Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977, 1996 reissue), and The Secret Garden (1996) Screen Shot 2018-04-11 at 3.10.38 PM.png|''Beavis and Butt-Head Do America'' (1996) a2299c41-3a40-40c5-8482-dc568712921e.jpg|Mother (1996) ParamountTheRelic.png|''The Relic'' (1997) GW416H300.jpg|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h41m28s96.png|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount 'Private Parts' Opening.png|''Private Parts'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h18m57s60.png|''The Saint'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h07m25s58.png|''Breakdown'' (1997) 2f8369eb-f1ad-40ed-9b96-8d0b48f74084.jpg|Night Falls on Manhattan (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h13m13s209.png|''Til There Was You'' (1997) 9053990b2af0a5c4ae053ed89da7f889.png|''Face/Off'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h05m16s42.png|''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) nolXKqvp0o5pkN7FUwNiMw573873.jpg|''FairyTale: A True Story'' (1997) Paramounttherainmaker.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1997) 8543154d28cb68354d9ec4237485f9cc.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) Screen Shot 2018-08-22 at 11.33.34 AM.png|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-09h29m33s146.png|''The Education of Little Tree'' (1997) Theregular0.png|''Hard Rain'' (US, 1998) dd5db10a456ac58ed40b0c215d73c552.png|''The Odd Couple II'' (1998) Paramount Pictures (1995) (Deep Impact variant).png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) Paramount 'Grease' Opening (1998 Reissue).png|''Grease'' (1978, 1998 reissue) Image147 (2).png|''Saving Private Ryan'' (International, 1998) Paramount 'Snake Eyes' Opening.png|''Snake Eyes'' (US, 1998) Image144.png|''The Truman Show'' (1998) 43cbb7bc-e158-4754-aea0-2cba26e1e4f0.jpg|''Dead Man on Campus'' (1998) 62ada1ab-a79d-470c-9a5f-ab661f7536d7.jpg|''A Night at the Roxbury'' (1998) GW631H360SKIN.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) 889da53e-23af-4b67-98de-3ceae259375d.jpg|''A Simple Plan'' (1998) Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.40.56 PM.png|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) cbfd3fda-f49a-4400-bf1a-5ac7cfa466df.jpg|''A Civil Action'' (1998) 86281daa-841b-48b7-8fa7-93568963249a.jpg|''Varsity Blues'' (1999) ee496bed-34ea-4f1d-8f9d-47d381e64956.jpg|200 Cigarettes (1999) 7d8f8a2b-c4b7-4cd2-8acc-7a3e40c8ef86.jpg|''The Out-of-Towners'' (1999) Paramount 'Election' Opening.png|''Election'' (1999) Paramount 'Election' Opening (2017 Reissue).png|''Election'' (1999, 2017 Reissue) bandicam 2016-03-12 19-57-53-654.jpg|''The General's Daughter'' (1999) 6b6676a0d733eef65ff3d39a5b04de97.jpg|''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) 1999–2002 Paramount Pictures (1999company).jpg a81f2a4391ea93fe2a65896a6a630c1e.jpg paramout logo (2001).jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h52m38s68.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) Paramount 'Runaway Bride' Opening.png|''Runaway Bride'' (US, 1999) 6856f9cb-3d44-4acc-b4e1-bb2b9af5b431.jpg|Double Jeopardy (1999) Image155.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) The Talented Mr Ripley (1999).png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) 96b81210-3ca8-4048-b5ed-010cae6c63f4.jpg|Angela's Ashes (US, 1999) Image247.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image150.png|''Bringing Out the Dead'' (US, 1999) Original_Paramount_logo.jpg|''Snow Day'' (2000) e076806626608cdd42fa4ec32e1af8c3.png|''Wonder Boys'' (2000) Image151.png|''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) Paramount 'Shaft' Opening.png|''Shaft'' (2000) Image156.png|''The Ladies Man'' (2000) Paramount 'Lucky Numbers' Opening.png|''Lucky Numbers'' (2000) Image163.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Paramount 'What Women Want' Opening.png|''What Women Want'' (2000) 79ac2c8bb044f980e05e67df73d7ef79.png|''Save the Last Dance'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m20s236.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) APzrAGmt3UCyytt9LMrieA300834.png|''Enemy at the Gates'' (2001) GW376H159.jpg|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image244.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Paramount 'The Score' Opening.png|''The Score'' (2001) Paramount 'Hardball' Opening.png|''Hardball'' (2001) Paramount 'Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles' Opening.png|''Crocodile Dundee in Los Angeles'' (2001) Image138.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) Image145.png|''Along Came a Spider'' (2001) Image152.png|''Domestic Disturbance'' (2001) Paramount 'Vanilla Sky' Opening.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001) Paramount 'Zoolander' Opening.png|''Zoolander'' (2001) 058c6a164092281e2aa7a8d8e531299f.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Orange County.png|''Orange County'' (2002) Paramount 'Better Off Dead' Opening (2002 Reissue).png|''Better Off Dead'' (1985, 2002 reissue) fullsizeoutput_1348.jpeg|''Crossroads'' (2002) 2002–2011 2002 (90th anniversary logo) Paramount 90th Anniversary.jpg|Prototype logo Paramount Pictures 90th anniversary 2002.png Paramount 90th Anniversary 2002.jpg|Open matte version Paramount Pictures (2002) 1.png Parpapd.jpg Paramount Pictures (2002) 2.png vlcsnap-2012-07-17-19h44m29s214.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m15s213.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001, 2002 reissue) Paramountweweresoldiers.png|''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h25m29s146.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image223.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.13.24 PM.png|''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.14.32 PM.png|''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' (2002) Paramount 'K-19 The Widowmaker' Opening.png|''K-19: The Widowmaker'' (2002) Paramount 'Runteldat' Opening.png|''Martin Lawrence Live: Runteldat'' (2002) Paramount 'Serving Sara' Opening.png|''Serving Sara'' (2002) Uw6C43aLvVRijZ60-AaDBQ722454.jpg|''Extreme Ops'' (2002) Untitled 25.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Paramountabandon.png|''Abandon'' (US, 2002) Star Trek Nemesis.png|''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) fullsizeoutput_133e.jpeg|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2015-03-14-10h29m51s169.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 0970f14349f3e817831be2e6bcd4d259.png|''The Hours'' (2002) 2003–2010 Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 1.png Paramount Pictures Stock Logo (2003) 2.png vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h26m29s167.png Paramount Pictures (2003) 2.png Paramount2003.jpg|Open matte version Paramount Pictures (2003) 3.png Viacom6.jpg|Seen at the end of trailers on iTunes. vlcsnap-2012-02-09-19h35m39s78.png|''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) 527f075ddadb2f6c8339a260c3fbc99a.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002, 2003 reissue) fullsizeoutput_1342.jpeg|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002, 2003 reissue) ParamountTheCore2003.jpg|''The Core'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-11-01-05h46m23s187.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Paramount2003Paycheck.jpg|''Paycheck'' (2003) Image160.png|''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) Paramounttombraider2.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) Paramount 'School of Rock' Opening.png|''School of Rock'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) D60b28ac-b893-4098-88f7-de812c94b347.jpg|Plunder of the Sun (1953, 2004 reissue) Paramount 'The Perfect Score' Opening.png|''The Perfect Score'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-09-03-05h24m01s116.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) d547e475c23d794322986d50cd721f19.png|''The Stepford Wives'' (2004) Paramount 'The Manchurian Candidate' Opening.png|''The Manchurian Candidate'' (2004) Paramount 'Without a Paddle' Opening.png|''Without a Paddle'' (2004) Paramount 'Sky Captain World of Tomorrow' Opening.png|''Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m03s92.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (International, 2004) Paramount 'Team America' Opening.png|''Team America: World Police'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h46m31s121.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.16.36 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) 32682e7842714bd8d8f1399a66c56c87.png|''Coach Carter'' (2005) d28349-12392.jpg|''Sahara'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h42m09s254.png|''The Longest Yard'' (2005) vlcsnap-2019-01-21-22h40m29s514.png|''War of the Worlds'' (2005) llll.PNG|''Four Brothers'' (2005) The Weather Man.png|''The Weather Man'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-01h33m05s34.png|''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (US, 2005) 3fe612ff-0158-4f9e-9153-53c6a4b27e9a.jpg|The High and the Mighty (1954, 2006 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) 47c9e272-90b9-4176-ada2-fb6102c452f0.jpg|Nacho Libre (2006) Bbd2b7d42b63848569d419984affb33a.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) Screenshot (112).png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h05m03s152.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) 457ca596-841d-4c2e-af0f-d5dfed0b6123.jpg|''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) vlcsnap-2019-01-02-08h51m52s207.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) Paramountnext.png|''Next'' (2007) 6 paramount.png|''Beowulf'' (US, 2007) Paramount 'Cloverfield' Opening.png|''Cloverfield'' (2008) Screenshot (137).png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) Paramount 'The Godfather' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather'' (1972, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part II' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part II'' (1974, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'The Godfather Part III' Opening (2008 Reissue).png|''The Godfather Part III'' (1990, 2008 reissue) Paramount 'Iron Man' Opening.png|''Iron Man'' (2008) The Love Guru (2008).png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramount Pictures Benjamin.PNG|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Panormalwe.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (International, 2009) Watchparamount.png|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009) Aslokwawd.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (International, 2009) 0029fc32d91c559514164f02bedffe87.png|''Star Trek'' (2009) 63a7494375764ca669a304199e1e24fe.png|Imagine That (2009) SAKASASASAS.jpg|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (109).png|''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010) 2010–2011 Paramount Pictures logo with new Viacom byline.jpg 2010 Paramount.png vlcsnap-2013-08-11-00h15m12s4.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version Iron Man 2 (2010).png|''Iron Man 2'' (2010) 639px-Paramount Pictures logo 2010 - The Last Airbender Variant.jpg|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Paramount 'Jackass 3D' Opening.png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) tf.PNG|''The Fighter'' (US, 2010) Paramount 'Little Folkers' Opening.png|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) Paramount 'True Grit' Opening.png|''True Grit'' (2010) nsa.png|''No Strings Attached'' (2011) Screenshot (119).png|''Rango'' (2011) Screenshot (225).png|''Thor'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-09h19m05s106.png|''Super 8'' (2011) Screenshot (224).png|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) Screenshot (222).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Paramountfootloose.png|''Footloose'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h25m15s58.png|''Hugo'' (2011) Paramount 'Young Adult'.png|''Young Adult'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m27s14.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (US, 2011) Paramount 'Wings' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Wings'' (1927, 2012 reissue) Paramount 'Hondo' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Hondo'' (1953, 2012 reissue) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100 Years logo.png|Fullscreen open matte version Paramount Pictu100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount 100th Anniversary.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) ta2.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, A) ta3.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, B) Paramount 'The Dictator' Opening.png|''The Dictator'' (2012) Screenshot (248).png|''Jack Reacher'' (2012) Paramount 'Titanic' Opening (2012 Reissue).png|''Titanic'' (1997, 2012 reissue) 2013–present Paramount Logo 100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open matte version Paramount 2013 Logo .png|''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation (2013).png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) Iron Man 3 (2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) World War Z (2013).png|''World War Z'' (2013) Paramount Pictures Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) Anchorman 2 The Legend Continues (2013).png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-23h48m05s18.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) patmo.png|''Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones'' (2014) Ld.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) Noah (2014).png|''Noah'' (2014) 250px-Pop.png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h43m30s207.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Paramount TMNT 2014.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) IS2.png|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014) TheGambler2014.png|''The Gambler'' (2014) Selma 2014.png|''Selma'' (2014) Project Almanac (2015).png|''Project Almanac'' (2015) ParamountSpongeOutofWater.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Paramount Terminator Genisys.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) ParamopuntMI5 HTNML5.png|''Mission: Impossible - Rogue Nation'' (2015) Paramount 'Zoolander 2' Opening.png|''Zoolander 2'' (2016) Paramount '10 Cloverfield Lane' Opening.png|''10 Cloverfield Lane'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-09h42m05s774.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Paramount Star Trek Beyond.jpg|''Star Trek: Beyond'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-04-12-13h09m12s919.png|''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h18m45s203.png|''Rings'' (2017, A) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h20m06s23.png|''Rings'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h19m49s92.png|''Rings'' (2017, C) Paramount-Ghost in the Shell.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) Paramount 'Baywatch' Opening.png|''Baywatch'' (2017) Paramount Mother!.png|''Mother!'' (2017) Transformers 5 (Paramount Opening).png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, B) Paramount 'Downsizing' Opening.png|''Downsizing'' (2017) Paramount 'The Cloverfield Paradox' Opening.png|''The Cloverfield Paradox'' (2018) Paramount 'Annihilation' Opening.png|''Annihilation'' (2018) Paramount Sherlock Gnomes.png|''Sherlock Gnomes'' (2018) Paramount 'A Quiet Place' Opening.png|''A Quiet Place'' (2018) Paramount Pictures Book Club.png|''Book Club'' (2018) Videos 1914–1917= Paramount Pictures 1915 |-| 1917–1927= Paramount Pictures 1921 Paramount Pictures (1926) |-| 1927–1953= Paramount Pictures Supernatural 1933 Paramount (with Zukor) Paramount Pictures (1939) Paramount Pictures 1951 Paramount Pictures Unconquered 1947 Paramount Pictures Road to Bali 1952 |-| 1934–1939 (Popular Science)= Paramount Pictures Popular Science (1939) |-| 1953–1968= Paramount Pictures - Vistavision (1954) UK Pitch Paramount Pictures - VistaVision We're No Angels 1955 "The_Birds_and_the_Bees"_(1956) "Lady_in_a_Cage"_closing_(1964) Paramount Pictures The Carpetbaggers 1964 |-| 1968–1975= Paramount (1968) Paramount Pictures The Great Gatsby 1974 |-| 1975–1986= Paramount Pictures (1976) *SCOPE* Paramount Pictures (1979) (with fanfare) |-| 1986–2002= Paramount logo (75th Anniversary Prototype variant) Paramount Pictures 75th Anniversary logo (1987) low tone (HD) Paramount Pictures 1988 Paramount Pictures 1994 Paramount Pictures 1996 Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 16 9 version) Paramount Pictures 1999-2002 logo (HD, 2 39 1 version) |-| 2002–2011= Paramount (90th Anniversary) Paramount Pictures 2003 Paramount Intro HD (1080p) |-| 2011–present= Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary Logo Paramount 100 Years Distributor HD 1080p Paramount Pictures Logo (2013) - OFFICIAL LOGO Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Viacom Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Special logos Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:National Amusements